


glorify

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, past relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Alfred mencoba peruntungannya di siang hari saat ia berangkat ke sana dengan truk kesayangannya.Aku berkemah di Wisconsin. Mau bergabung?





	glorify

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Momen seperti ini barangkali hanya terjadi satu kali setiap sepuluh tahun dalam hidup Alfred. Atau barangkali dua puluh. Menyingkir dari lingkaran sosialnya, mencari alasan untuk berlibur sendiri, menjauh dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa ia melakukannya. Faktanya, dua puluh lima tahun dia hidup, memang ini kali yang pertama.

Ia menjauh menuju Wisconsin, menemukan tempat di Wyalusing, membangun kemahnya sendiri. Ada rencana-rencana tak terkatakan.

Alfred mencoba peruntungannya di siang hari saat ia berangkat ke sana dengan truk kesayangannya. Peruntungan dengan kemungkinan paling kecil tahun ini, atau sepanjang hidupnya. Namun Alfred masih suka bertaruh, masih suka membuat keputusan tanpa perhitungan-perhitungan teliti.

Ia mengirim undangan pada Natalya, yang sekarang kebetulan tengah bertugas di daerah tersebut,

_Aku berkemah di Wisconsin. Mau bergabung?_

* * *

Hari sudah agak sore ketika tiba-tiba saja, Natalya muncul dari balik jalan yang mendaki dengan sebuah sepeda. Ia memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal, warna biru muda, dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Alfred hampir-hampir tidak percaya pada penglihatannya sendiri. Natalya masih orang yang sama, yang jarang mengucapkan selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam ketika bertemu, alih-alih hanya mengangguk, dan membiarkan suasana mengalir apa adanya. Alfred berpikir-pikir, apa yang membuat Natalya menerima undangannya?

Namun perempuan itu tak membawa apa-apa. Alfred tidak berharap banyak.

"Apa saja yang kaupunya?" Natalya menengok ke dalam tenda.

"Hmm, tidak terlalu banyak." Alfred menyingkirkan dedaunan dari bangku panjang di bawah pohon, di depan tendanya. Dedaunan itu ia taruh begitu saja di kaki pohon terdekat. Diabaikannya. "Tapi aku membawa beberapa buku yang bisa kaupinjam. Dan aku juga membawa Kindle. Aku baru menambah koleksi baru di sana. Di tas yang sebelah situ." Alfred mengedikkan dagu ke sebelah kiri tenda bagian dalam.

Natalya memasuki tenda saat Alfred menyiapkan tempat untuk memanggang sosis-sosisnya. Alfred tak menawari Natalya untuk membantu. Perempuan itu tampaknya sibuk dengan buku fisik yang dibacanya cepat, kemudian ke piranti Kindle. Tak Alfred katakan bahwa ia menyiapkan itu kalau-kalau peruntungannya baik hari ini.

(Dan, nampaknya memang baik. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.)

Saat sosis-sosis sudah matang, hari sudah senja. Hanya tersisa sedikit cahaya, tetapi belum waktunya untuk lampu. Natalya keluar dari tenda, duduk pada bangku panjang dan membawa Kindle milik Alfred ke atas meja. Alfred menyuguhkan sosis-sosis dan teh panas (favorit Natalya), tetapi mereka hampir-hampir tak membicarakan apapun.

Alfred mengamati semua gerak-gerik Natalya. Mulai dari dia yang menyingkirkan rambutnya ke balik bahu (panjang sekali, lebih panjang daripada saat kencan terakhir mereka), dan keningnya mengernyit karena hari yang semakin gelap. Lalu, kelakuan uniknya. Ia menarik lampu-lampu kecil dari keranjang barang Alfred, lalu menemukan sebuah stoples besar yang berisi balok-balok gula dalam bungkusan. Ia menyingkirkan bungkusan gula itu, kemudian menyalakan lampunya, menggumpal lampu-lampu mini tersebut ke dalam stoples. Stoples itu menjadi lentera mereka berdua, sejingga senja yang semakin jauh.

Di wajah Natalya, Alfred melihat banyak masa lalu. Alun-alun kota yang ramai, lukisan abstrak pada museum, rumah-rumah sepi di tepian Rusia, kondominium perak di tepian California. Empat tahun bersama bukan hanya sekadar jurnal-jurnal rutinitas yang kosong.

Alfred membaca buku yang ditulis Natalya tahun kemarin.  _I Glorify Broken Heart_. Ia tahu isinya untuk siapa, untuk apa, untuk kenangan apa. Alfred membacanya seperti mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, keputusan dua tahun lalu itu adalah keputusan bersama, dan ketika satu orang sakit hati, yang lain juga merasakannya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi, ada hal yang tidak bisa disamakan, ada pikiran yang tidak sejalur. Mereka hancur bersama untuk membangunnya sendiri-sendiri. Natalya menuliskan apa yang ia rasakan seolah bisa membaca pikiran dan perasaan Alfred.

Jika semua hal itu ada, tetapi dia malah datang ke sini hari ini, maka Natalya telah berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali asing lagi bagi Alfred. Seolah-olah harus dikenali dari awal lagi. Alfred mengerti bahwa Natalya yang berpisah darinya dua tahun yang lalu tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

_Tapi, mengapa?_

"Sosisnya, Nat."

"Mmm." Natalya membalik halaman bacaannya sambil menusuk satu masakan Alfred dengan garpu.

Tak terlalu banyak yang dibicarakan. Alfred berbagi tentang artikel-artikel yang ditulis bawahannya, yang mana sebagian besar harus masuk bak sampah dahulu. Junior-junior sekarang harus tahu artikel yang berkualitas, sebutnya. Natalya bercerita sedikit tentang bosnya yang cerewet, tetapi sering memberikannya masakan oriental yang lezat.

Alfred begitu ingin bertanya pada Natalya,  _ingat, hari ini hari apa?_

Tapi mereka sudah melewati masa-masa merayakan hari jadi. Mengingat apa yang membuat mereka setuju untuk berjalan bersama. Mengulang kembali apa yang menjadi awal itu semua. Ada semakin banyak hal yang terasa tidak benar, tetapi tak juga benar-benar salah, salah satunya adalah mengingat hari  _itu_.

Natalya mendorong Kindle itu pada Alfred saat hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Dia menutup ritsleting jaketnya sampai ke leher.

"Tidak ingin menginap?"

Natalya memandang Alfred sebentar. Alfred merasa kembali seperti pada masa-masa tiga-empat tahun yang lalu.

"Aku punya janji malam ini, dan besok pagi harus berangkat ke Utah bersama bosku."

_Harusnya aku tahu_. Namun Alfred tetap tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetap datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar senang kau masih peduli."

Natalya memandang Alfred lagi seolah-olah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, dan Alfred hampir-hampir dibuat gila karenanya. Dia membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, tetapi tak ada satu kalimat pun terdengar.

Alfred teringat kutipan pada buku Natalya,  _ada saatnya pergi, ada saatnya tinggal. Kadang-kadang terlalu sulit untuk membedakannya. Namun, ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau masih mengharapkan banyak hal dari orang yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang, maka mungkin kau harus pergi dan mencari arti yang lain. Atau berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri saja dahulu. Apa yang benar-benar kaucari dari orang lain?_

Mungkin dirinya masih belum banyak memenuhi harapan Natalya, tetapi ia sendiri pun masih hidup dengan daftar panjang harapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Natalya berdiri. "Terima kasih, Alfred. Senang bisa bertemu lagi." Dia melirik sebentar pada Kindle milik Alfred di atas meja. "Kapan-kapan kau harus cerita koleksi-koleksi barumu."

"Hati-hati, Natalya."

Lalu, punggung Natalya kembali terlihat asing untuk Alfred.

**end.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: maybe sometimes i should write 'I Glorify Broken Heart' myself, because i do. rly, i was broken once, twice, more than that. but i actually have to believe the saying, that you can be stronger after you get hit. that gives you a boost. that's it. selamat hari jadi, akunku (yang di ffn sih tbh), yang cerita-ceritanya banyak tentang cinta, tapi penulisnya menulis semua cerita itu di atas kisah-kisah yang hancur. hehe. sometimes you still have hopes, even after that great knocks. that's who i am.


End file.
